


Dangerous

by JungHaio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mafia AU, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungHaio/pseuds/JungHaio
Summary: A response to a post by lacerato on tumblr."mafia au riven is ahri’s right-hand man and hitman. most of the time, she just works as a body guard for her but if ahri needs to get rid of someone, she consults to riven."





	

Riven put down her drink and stretched, feeling her worn suit strain. Sighing, she leaned back into the foam of the chair.

_This place is a hell-hole. Why’d the boss even come here anyways?_

The boss in question was currently flirting with the bartender, who only needed a string of drool to complete the heart-eyed look. When she brushed her arm against his to take another drink, his eyes went the size of dinner plates.

_Tch. Any longer and that poor guy’s gonna faint._

She used the downtime to think about what to do next about Vi. A pet project of hers, Riven had thought Vi would be the kind of loose-lipped cop that types like her loved to cozy up to, but she had proven to be the opposite, and scarily competent at her job to boot- as long as one didn’t mind the property damage. Riven didn’t think that her real occupation had been found out, and Vi had started to grow on her after taking out a knife-wielding mugger with her fists alone. It probably wouldn’t hurt to have her around as a friend.

“Hey there baby doll~”

Her attention snapped back to the boss. Some idiot with his collar turned up and flushed with drink had swaggered over to her. The boss could handle herself fine, but it would be better if she didn’t get her hands dirty. At the very least, Riven should earn her pay.

Riven got up, and started picking her way through the tables. She quickly spotted a few others, intently watching to see if their friend would be successful. Probably wouldn’t need her gun for this.

“Why don’t you and me go out and have a little fun together huh?”

“My momma told me not to go around with _big, strong_ , men like you…” He gave a quick glance towards his buddies, flashing a nasty grin.

_Goddammit, making this harder than it has to be._

“Why don’t you move along there, pal.”

“And who’re you?! Can’t you see I’ve got a thing going here?”

“I’m afraid you need to go.”

“Only thing you should be afraid of is me when I get angry. Now bugger off!”

The boss reached over and tugged on his shirt. “Oh please don’t get angry mister! It’d make me so~ sad.” He replied with a simpering smile.

“Aw don’t worry. I’ll just deal with this jerk and get back to us real quick.”

_Does she not want me to step in?_

Riven started to apologize, when the boss gave her a glare, eyes flashing. She immediately went back to her innocent look, but the message was clear. _“You are not to go.”_

“Why aren’t you gone already! Beat it!”

“You’re only making this harder on yourself.”

“Oh I get it. You’re a dyke! Wearing the suit too! Well she’s mine! I saw her first you freak!”

As more heads turned to watch the growing commotion, Riven saw the boss smirking out of the corner of her eye.

_At least someone’s enjoying this…_

“All I’m saying is that you **will** regret it if you don’t back down now.”

“Alright, I’ve had it with you!” He took a clumsy swing at her, which she easily redirected. She reached forwards, and slammed his head into the counter.

Both the bartender and the man’s friends began to shout at once.

“I would recommend we leave now.”

“Very well. Take his wallet before you go, though.”

“What, you run out of cash?” A joke. The boss was, of course, one of the richest people in the city. She rifled through the guy’s pockets, eliciting more shouting.

“I’d like to know who he is so I can have him killed later.”

Chills ran down Riven’s spine. She still wasn’t used to how _inhuman_ the boss could be at times, even after working for her for so long. She once more regretted taking that outstretched hand years ago.

“What ever you say, boss.”

“Call me Ahri!”

…

At least the sex was good.


End file.
